Life, Lust, and the Pursuit of Fulfillment
by Crissy Shadows
Summary: Hermione and Draco had a bit of a past in the lust department. But now they are no longer in school and are out in the magical world. Yet unsuspecting events bring them closer together than they ever thought would happen. Love story. Hot shagging!
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Background:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

8:00 pm. Just after dinner in the great hall

Corridor leading to the dungeons

7th year at Hogwarts

Post battle of Hogwarts

students who were seventh year the previous year

were asked to come back to Hogwarts, to

complete their education.

**Authors note: **This is a Hermione, Draco, story, and it is my first ever attempt at a fanfic, I have an outline so far and I know where I want the story to go. The direction MAY change though. **Please please please review**! No flames please! But I would be thrilled to know what you think so far. The faster I get reviewers the faster I will update I promise. I hope you all enjoy! The main part of the story is actually supposed to be a couple years down the road. This is just the first part of the story, showing Draco and Hermione's first taste of lust with one another.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter! We all know the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling created this world for us out of her own brilliant mind.

"Malfoy, just STOP, will you?" Hermione pleaded angrily as she tailed after Malfoy down the cold stoned corridor. Malfoy stopped walking suddenly in front of her, causing Hermione to nearly collide with his back. He turned around sharply so that their bodies were just centimeters away from one another. Against her will, Hermione took in his musky cinnamon scent, memorizing it. How could someone so foul, smell so delicious?

"And why is it that I should do anything for you, Granger?" Malfoy snapped at Hermione, causing her to stray from her previous thoughts.

"It is not a question of doing something for me Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, her patience wearing thin. "We are supposed to work together on this report whether you like it or not! Professor Snape placed us together-" (for some reason she could not fathom, most likely just to be cruel and ruin her weekend ) "and I absolutely refuse to do it all by myself! I have already done most of the research and-" at that moment Hermione felt Malfoy's soft, full lips, crash upon her own. She felt her body being pressed up against the cold wall by his larger frame. What am I doing kissing Malfoy! This is absurd! But just as she tried to push him off of her she felt his tongue caress her lips, parting them open hungrily. Hermione moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his delicious mouth closer to hers. Her fingers were tangled in his long soft mess of white blonde hair. His taste, she noted, was of faint cinnamon just like his body. Mmm.. his body.. she noted was every bit as scrumptious as the girls around school claimed. She ran her hands across his stomach, feeling the defined sick pack beneath his jumper. Malfoy's hands were all over her body, at first he had them placed on either side of her face, but the more that she gave in, the rougher her got. He pressed his body against hers so hard that she felt his hard length through his pants on her stomach. As he ran his hands down her sides to go under her shirt she suddenly became very aware of what she was doing. But she couldn't stop, not yet. Instead of going under her shirt like it seemed was is plan of action, Malfoy switched tactics. He ran his hands around her waist, down her back, to her arse. Just as he ran his mouth along the outside of her jaw, down to her neck, he squeezed her bum, thrusting himself against her at the same time. Hermione felt a rush of wetness in between her legs and she gasped against him. Suddenly a face flashed into her mind.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she shrieked, and she pushed his weight off of her with one hard shrug. She had to admit that he did look rather dashing, you know in horrid bad boy, git sort of way. Since the war, Malfoy had grown his hair out and it now hung around his shoulders messily, framing his strong facial features. He bangs fell into his storm gray eyes, framed by thick black lashes. His full lips red from what they had been being used for moments before. His face was flushed with.. passion? No, why would he ever want to date ME, it must be lust, or insanity. She was betting more on insanity. She had always thought of him as a bit too lanky, but after being so close to him she had been given an insiders look to how fit is body was. He was lean and muscular, toned in all the right places. And tall too.. UGH, what was she thinking? This was MALFOY for Merlin's sakes!

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing with me Malfoy!"

"Me? Doing with you? I don't want anything to do with you- Mudblood." Malfoy smirked and then turned away sharply and continued down the hall to the Slytherin dungeon. Hermione was left breathless, frozen, and confused.

Eventually, Hermione found her feet and went back in the direction in which she came. She couldn't believe she had kissed someone.. so soon. And that person had to be Malfoy? What was wrong with her these days! First she makes a mark other than perfect on her Ancient Runes test earlier that week, and now she was being snogged by Malfoy? And why would he even want to touch her much less nearly shag her in a hallway? To him, all she was, is a filthy mudblood, unworthy of wanting for anything other than having a go at a round of insults. She approached the fat lady in the portrait opening her mouth to say the password, as the portrait suddenly swung open. An excited Neville collided with her. Hermione, startled, fell back on to the floor hitting her bum, just as Neville caught himself. The war had really changed Neville, she noted as she looked him up and down. He was no longer the bumbling, self conscious little boy he had once been. Now at only eighteen, his eyes told the haunting story of the little boy who had seen way too many horrors in his life time. He had an air of confidence around him now, not as much as to make him look arrogant, but just enough to keep bullies off of his back, and for her fellow girl classmates to find him intriguing.

"Oh bullocks! I am sorry 'Mione! Are you okay?" Neville asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"It is quite alright Neville." she told him as they gathered their dropped belongings off of the floor.

"Are YOU alright Hermione?" He asked her concerned, placing both of his large hands on her shoulders as his eyes searched hers asking her out of pity, but not for her aching arse. "I am fine Neville, I have endured more than a bump on the ground or two" she laughed, trying to joke. Her laugh never quite reached her eyes though, it never did anymore. "Hermione, I know that with Ron.. gone.. it can't be easy to be back at Hogwarts. So many memories and all. But I know he wouldn't want you to be so down all of the time he would want you to get on with your life and-"

"Thankyou Neville!" she cut him off, tears prickling the back of her eyes. "Thankyou for the advice I'll be more c-careful" she stuttered running passed him into the still open portrait. Hermione tried to control her anguish until she was in her own bed, passed all of the nosy Gryffyndor's. She snuck passed Harry and Ginny curled up together cuddling on the couch. She knew if the love birds saw her she would have to explain herself. And she really didn't feel like talking to anyone right this moment, not even her two best friends. When she got to her dormitory, she yanked her want out from her pocket casting muffliato charms on her bed and pulling the curtains closed around her. Finally she was able to sob freely into her pillow. She felt dead these days. Ever since Ron was killed in the battle of Hogwarts she felt as though she would never be happy again. Even Harry had changed, he was always so solemn. The two of them were both best friends, of course. But being no longer a three some, and forced into a two some took some getting used to. Something neither of them wanted to do. The both of them never spoke of him, it was too hard. He already plagued her every thought and dream. Every time she closed her eyes she was swept back into the nightmare of the Battle of Hogwarts. She saw Ron standing up to Voldemort himself, after Ron thought Harry to be dead. She saw Ron lift his wand, tears running down his face. But Voldemort was too fast. He lifted his wand as a green spark of light flew out of it flying directly into the love of her life's chest. Ron's face suddenly went lifeless as he fell to the ground. Hermione screamed and tried to get to him, but Mrs. Weasley held her back, she too was sobbing, mourning the lost life of her second dead son that night. Then everything goes dark..

The only time Hermione had been able to get Ron's lifeless face out of her head at all had been the five steamy minutes she had shared with that smirking, sexy, horrible, git. She had loved how he had made her feel.. he was so experienced. He knew exactly how to move his hands and mouth over her to make her beg for more. This is what was confusing.. Why had he even kissed her in the first place? I mean lately she HAD noticed that he had been taunting her more. But she had just figured that he had resented all of the publicity she had gotten since the war. He had always been the jealous type when it came to fame. Even though it was blatantly obvious that she did not want to be famous. Was it true that when boys insult a girl, it means they had a crush on them? How juvenile! Well, she was not even going to pretend to understand the mind of a Malfoy. If he had one at all, a mind that is. Hermione just couldn't push the guilt out of her system... she felt like she had cheated on Ron. She continued to ponder this until she fell into a dark sleep, filled of nightmares of death, lust, magic, and ultimately... longing.


	2. Chapter 2 blind date surprise

**A/N**- This chapter takes place three years after Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. Thank you to everyone who has alerted my story. I don't have any reviews yet, but I am hoping I will get some this time. I would love to hear your opinions. Nice words would be nice as well, hah! So review review review! It doesn't matter if you are an anonymous viewer or not. Thank you guys. Enjoy! **PS! I am searching for a ****BETA****. If you would like to help me out I would be forever greatful!**

**6:00 pm. Hermione's flat in Diagon Alley**

Hermione couldn't believe she had let Ginny convince her to go on another damned blind date. It wasn't as if the last ten thousand guys Ginny had set her up with over the last three years since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts had been a good match. There was that one guy... what was his name.. ah yes. Rupert. When Hermione had brought him up to Gin the previous morning Ginny had just claimed that she hadn't known he had that foot/ leather fetish! Well if this new guy asks her if she wants to ditch the main course and go back to his flat so that he can lick her toes, then there will not be any more dating in her future if she had anything to say about it! Which of course, she didn't because Ginny is relentless! But she knew Ginny just wanted her to be happy like she was, with Harry. And of course she was happy for Ginny and Harry.. engaged and all. Not at all jealous! Okay, well maybe 98% happy and 2% jealous.. Okay alright! She was jealous! But anyone would be after spending five seconds with the love birds. They were so sickeningly happy. Not that Hermione wasn't of course, her baking business was looking promising. Everyone seemed to support her decision to quit her job as a healer at st. mungo's and pursue her passion for baking.. which was a good thing. Even if they did say that she was wasting her brains on such a frivolous activity. But she was Harry Potter's best friend and had to use her brains for the six years it took them to defeat Voldemort. Didn't that count for something? Anyway, Harry went on to be a world class auror like everyone knew he would, so they should be content with that.

Speaking of Harry, she hadn't seen much of him as of late. She hadn't even been spending much time with Ginny lately! Things would be different if Harry hadn't decided to go and be chummy with Draco Malfoy! Yes, Harry said that Malfoy was a good auror and that they had both overcome their differences and had become very close the last couple of years, as they traveled the world taking down the remaining death eaters. All death eaters were now either locked up in Askaban, or dead. People were finally able to be at ease in the wizarding world again, and they owed that partly now to Malfoy, since he was one of the aurors who caught most of them. But Hermione could never fully trust him. Just because Malfoy was a 'changed man', in Harry's words doesn't mean that it was true. Malfoy was a git, sure, but he wasn't a complete plonker! This was obviously his intentions! To pretend to be all changed and goody goody and become best friends with the boy who lived (again), all to get famous! But every time she brought this up to Harry he shut her down. Ugh.

Hermione sank lower in the warm water of her bath tub while she thought of different ways to convince Harry that Malfoy was still foul. She opened her eyes and noticed that the bubbles were no longer prominent in the bath. More time had gone by then she thought! She hurriedly jumped out of the tub, pulled the drainer cork out, and grabbed a towel off the counter. Hermione looked at the time on her muggle cell phone and cursed to herself. Damn, so much for a non stressful evening! Now she only had thirty minutes to be presentable at seven o clock for her mystery man.

She stood before her bathroom mirror, seizing herself up. She had been in the bath for so long that the mirror was no longer even the slightest bit foggy. She stared at her honey brown eyes, she had circles beneath them, showing that she was just as exhausted as she felt. She had changed so much since Hogwarts. No longer was she the awkward, lanky child. She had grown into a woman somewhere the last couple of years. Her skin was smooth, toned, and tan. Her curly golden brown hair, darker and wet from her bath, falling long down her back. Her 36 D cup breasts round and firm. She had become very curvy, with a small waist and a round bum. Guys now seemed to flock toward her, even though she was still the same girl. You could tell it was her, but more like an improved version. But this had just made her life even more miserable. Even though guys seemed to like her, she knew it wasn't for her. They just wanted to shag her for a night and leave. This is why Ginny insisted on hooking Hermione with guys. Gin knew that Hermione had given up on relationships, because none ever seemed to work out for her. Wanting one made her feel guilty even, because then his face would pop into her mind.. no. She would not think about him tonight. She would be optimistic and hope that this guy wasn't another Rupert of the foot fetishes! Hermione's full pink lips turned up into a sly smile. Now.. to make this guy drool. She picked up her wand off of the counter and cast a drying charm on herself. She didn't have time for muggle preparations tonight.

By the time Hermione was done getting ready she had five minutes to spare. She looked herself over in the full length mirror in her living room. Damn, she was good. She wore the outfit Ginny had picked out for her a month before. Hermione didn't usually wear things so.. sexy. But her wild red headed friend told her that everyone needed just that one sexy outfit that made you feel alive. This dress certainly did that! It was a crimson halter dress that complimented her tanned skin. It was tight at the top, emphasizing her bust and waist, and then flowed at the bottom brushing her mid thigh. The back was very low, and rested just above her arse. She had decided to go simple with accessories and wear a simple silver heart necklace that her mother had given her as a graduation present. She wore three inch black suede guess pumps, with a peep toe, showing off her matching crimson toe nails. Hermione had decided to leave her hair down. She had placed a charm on her curls to make them behave, so they fell in soft spirals down her back and around her shoulders. She pinned up the sides of her hair, leaving the rest to fall around her face. She went with more make up than she usually wore. Smoky eyes, red lips covered in a clear gloss, with bronzed cheeks. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. The night seemed promising. Looking at the time she noticed that is was already 7:05p.m. He was already late! Well, I guess the only thing she could do was wait!

So she waited, and waited, and waited. By the time 7:50 rolled around she was about ready to go and take the dress off and wipe the make up off of her face and call in for Chinese. Just as she put down the book she had been reading to get in comfy clothes, she heard a knock at her door. She was going to give him a piece of her mind! Wait, no, she was going to be nice, cool, Hermione. Not her typical self, after all, she did want to have a nice night! She glanced in the mirror, fixed her lipstick and then walked over to the door. Be sexy. Be sexy, she chanted to herself in her head. "Hi there." she said in a sultry voice as she opened the door to her mystery dinner date. When she saw who was on her door step her mouth dropped open. Are you kidding me? By the shocked look on his face, he hadn't known that he was going to be going out with her either. She was going to KILL Ginevre Weasley! She thought as she looked into those intense gray eyes.

A/N- I'm pretty sure it is obvious who it is. But will they still go out or will Hermione shut the door in his face and swear off dating? Reviews! Next chapter coming soon. (: depending on y'alls input.

Crissy Shadows


	3. Chapter 3 Love or Sex

**A/N-** This story is rated M for a reason, if the content offends you then don't read! There is a bit more action in this chapter than there has been in the previous chapters. Enjoy!

**Hermione**

There, standing in Hermione's doorway was the embodiment of evil and lust. Okay, maybe she was being just a TAD dramatic, but he had made her life hell since she was eleven years old! Yes, Ginevra Weasley had set her, HERMIONE GRANGER, up on a blind date with Draco sodding Malfoy! After a moment, Malfoy's shocked look disappeared and his trademark smirk graced his beautiful full lips. She looked him up and down, and immediately felt way too dressed up. Although he was in casual attire, he looked even more gorgeous than he had at Hogwarts. He was wearing muggle black washed denim skinny jeans, that hugged his arse nicely. He was wearing black vans on his feet, and a simple Slytherin green v-neck was his shirt. She rolled her eyes, once a snake, always a snake. He wore an expensive looking black fitted leather jacket, which made his pale blonde hair stand out dramatically as it fell straight passed his shoulders. He seemed to catch her ogling him and raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Mmmm Granger" Malfoy purred, seizing her up, pausing for a long moment on her chest. Suddenly Hermione wanted to run into her room and throw on a parka! Or better yet, run back in the house, slam the door in his stupid beautiful face, and never look back. Malfoy continued, staring once more at her chest, "I was about to go and give Harry a piece of my mind for this trickery, but now seeing you, I'm hoping maybe your mind has changed as much as your appearance, hmm? Then I think we could get a long just fi-" The stupid git! He hadn't changed one bit! She knew it! He was just the same! "Just you listen here Malfoy! I am a lady, and you will not speak to be with such vulgarity! The only reason I am agreeing to go anywhere with you is because Ginny, my best friend, made me promise to keep an open mind. Unlike the likes of you, I am an honest person and I keep promises. Now we will go out and have dinner and you will take me home immediately after! Agreed?" by the end of her speech Hermione was nearly screaming, but she didn't care. There was just something about this man, no this boy, that made her want to hex him into a million little cockroaches! Malfoy stared at her amused by her outburst. This made her even more angry, he would never take her seriously! "Same ol' Granger than, eh? Well lets get this night over with, I have plans later on." He made plans after their date? She wanted to scream, but she decided she would attempt to be agreeable for Ginny's sake. Although she would kill the woman later!

Hermione just smiled and nodded at Malfoy, and motioned for him to come inside.

"Okay, Malf- I mean Dra... ugh, okay you," she said with a fake smile in Malfoy's direction as he rudely decided to give himself a tour of her flat, stopping at all of her family photos. She could have sworn that she saw sadness flit across his face as he saw a muggle picture of her and her father when they went on a trip to Japan the previous summer. But it left as soon as it appeared. Hermione continued, "Where are you apparating us to?" Malfoy stopped walking around and turned in her direction, flipping his long silky hair over his shoulder. He walked over to Hermione and got way too close than comfort for her. "Well, I had planned on taking you out to that new Italian place in London,-" he started trailing one long slender finger down from her cheek, slowly down the side of her face to her neck. Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. "But I was thinking," he drawled in a low voice "why don't we just stay here at your place" he said with a slow wink. Hermione took in a deep breath and then she smelled his delicious scent of cinnamon, the same after all these years. Suddenly the memory of him making her feel something for him when they were eighteen flooded into her mind. The memory of him pushing her up against the wall, ravaging her mouth with his own. She began to feel a wanting, throbbing, sensation below her belly. She was just about to tell him that, to stay home would be a perfect idea. But then she remembered the rest of her time at Hogwarts after their lusty encounter. The guilt she felt from cheating on Ron's memory, the hurt she had felt after Malfoy ignored her and pretended nothing had ever happened. Every time she had seen him around school with Pansy, or another one of the bimbos he slept around with, a part of her died inside.

Her facial features hardened and she backed away from him. "Get out." she said in a low shaky voice. "Are you MAD woman?" Malfoy demanded incredulously. Hermione started shoving him in the direction of the door. "Get out of my house, I do not ever want to see you again!" "No bit of tail is worth this shite!" was his clever retort as he was shoved out the door. Hermione slammed the door as hard as she could. He was lucky she hadn't transfigured him in to a snake, the prat. She was never ever going to see that man again for the rest of her life! Screw Draco Malfoy!

**Draco**

Draco stalked out of Hermione's flat angrily after his encounter with the bossy little witch. She had turned into such a tease! Well to Draco, she had always been a tease. Even back at Hogwarts, she had tempted him non stop, at first he had thought that she didn't know what she was doing to him. But the longer things went on he was convinced that she must have known! The way she would bite those sexy lips in concentration, or twirl those luscious curls around her fingers while she read. He had been quite smitten with the little she wolf during their school days. He had thought that after he had gotten a taste of her that one steamy day in the dungeons that he would be done pining over her. But after he had a piece of her he just continued to crave more. He wanted her so bad that he would dream of her face, her voice, and the body he knew she had under those unflattering robes. During the classes they shared it took every ounce of self control that he had to not take her on the desks. The way Draco had eventually learned to cope with his addiction the witch, was to ignore her completely. He didn't even insult her, he just wanted to forget she existed. From that moment on, he dealt with the sexual tension of not getting who he craved, by shagging any good looking girl that wanted a good time. This way of life had worked his whole like until recently. He had started to feel lonely.

The only person he confided in with this embarrassing information was is best mate, Harry. When Draco had first learned that he was going to have to go into auror training with ol' scar head, he figured that any hopes of a good name he had wanted to create for himself through being an auror had gone down the drain. All it took was one bad statement to the press from "The Boy Who Lived Again" regarding Draco, and the whole wizarding world would shun him and never give him a chance at redemption.

But as soon as Draco met Harry, he realized all of the reasons he had for hating Harry over the past seven years had been untrue. Harry had never wanted the fame that was cast upon him. Harry accepted Draco completely and gave him what he wanted the most.. a second chance. Even though Draco knew that if anyone should have a good reason to hate him, it was Harry Jame Potter. So, it all began with just a simple act of Harry and Draco not fighting, then as they trained more with each other, something else grew between them. Trust. Harry was now, the best friend Draco could have ever asked for. The only thing that had ever been stiff between them within the last three years was the issue of Hermione Granger. Not only was Granger best friends with Harry, but she was also the best girl friend of Potter's fiance. Although it might be slightly awkward, Draco had thought, to see Hermione Granger again, Draco was an adult and would act like one. The thing was, she had refused to see him. Harry had told him that she would come around to him eventually, but Draco knew she never would, she was too stubborn.

And then there was tonight... he hadn't really cared about this blind date shite. He had plenty of girls on the side that he could have chosen from to spend the night with. But Harry had asked him (due to the insistence of Ginny) for this favor. Heaven knows Draco owed Harry his life, so he agreed to do it. But gods he was not expecting the woman who had opened the door before him. He hadn't even recognized her at first. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, and Draco had been with some fine women. She was sexy, in an elegant way. All chest, with a nice bum, and small waist. Her eyes and her signature curly main of honey colored hair are what gave her away. He had thought that the night might not be so bad after all. In her flat she had seemed to react to his touch when he had suggested staying in. Then the woman went bonkers yelling at him to leave. She was still the same crazy arse Hermione alright. Harry may be his mate, but he was sure going to give him a piece of his mind when he saw him next!

As soon as Malfoy was outside of the complex he apparated to Malfoy Manor. He looked at his home, and there it stood in all of its elegant beauty. Magnificent as it was, inside and out, it seemed to sigh of loneliness to Draco. He stepped through the front door and walked through to his father's old study, well Draco's study now. "Dottie!" Draco yelled as he reclined in the big black leather chair in front of the already lit fireplace. He heard a crack to his left and saw the little house elf appear. "Yes, m-m-mr Malfoy?" Dottie stuttered. "Would you get be a bottle of gin and a gl-" suddenly a curvy figure flooed out from the fire place. The woman stalked out and put down her hood. Draco motioned nonchalantly to the elf "make it two glasses." with another crack the elf had vanished. Draco looked at the tall, leggy blonde before him.

"Ahhh, Daphne, what brings you here?" he said in a low voice with a wink, licking his lips when he saw the low cut shirt that she was wearing. The blonde strutted over to him and sat in his lap, making sure to rub her bum over his rapidly hardening length in the process. "I just missed my Draco, is all, is that okay?" she giggled. Goddammit, forget the booze he thought as he apparated the pair of them to his bedroom. He threw the blonde on to his king sized bed and lept on top of her. This is exactly what he needed after a night of being rejected by Granger. Draco parted his mouth over Daphne's eager lips as their tongues brushed. "Wait, Draco." Daphne said with a devilish grin sitting up on the bed. "I wanted to show you something I did a couple weeks ago. I wanted to try it, it is something muggles do quite often." Draco lifted one of his golden arched eyebrows, and just as he was about to ask what she was going on about Daphne pulled her top over her head, leaving him to stare at her toned pale skin. She put her hands behind her back fumbling to take off her black lacy bra. Finally she did and let her breasts spill out. Both of her nipples were hard with arousal and through each one of the light pink buds, was a bar bell. He felt his dick get even harder in his pants. "You like?" his dark goddess said with a wink.

Draco growled and jumped on top of her licking and biting her neck down to her supple breasts to bite and suck on her nipple piercings. He tore off his shirt, shoes and pants, and she removed the rest of her clothing. He positioned himself on top of her, they were both way to horny for any foreplay. He felt her soft pussy to see if she was ready. She was soaking wet. In that moment he thrust his long, hard dick inside of her all the way. Most girls couldn't take all of him in at first, (he was gifted in that department. ) But he knew Daphne liked the pain, and it suited him just well. Daphne screamed and dug her nails into his back as his cock hit her cervix repeatedly, harder with each thrust. Draco felt that familiar feeling building in his lower abdomen and began to pound into her tight cunt as hard as he could. Right before he found his release he felt Daphne's muscles contract around his cock and she cried out in bliss. This pushed him right over the edge.

Daphne stayed a while longer and then got dressed and went home after they had both gone at it until they orgasmed a couple more times. As Draco layed in his bed in his empty house he decided that this is what life should be like. He didn't need one woman. It was better this way. Have a couple of fucking buddies on the side, like Daphne during the night. And be a successful auror during the day. This is the way it should be.. right? Screw love, and screw Hermione Granger.

**A/N- ** I'm sorry! I know you were probably hoping for some Dramione action. It will come Ipromise! But this was needed in order to show how Draco is now, and so later on in the story, hopefully you will see the changes. But you can already see he is beginning to change. I don't think he likes being a man whore as much as he claims to. BTW **Special thanks to **Couture Girl, my first and only reviewer as of now. You have no idea what it means to me that you took the time to give me your two cents (:. Thank you also to those of you that have favorited or alerted my story! I am honored. I will continue to update quickly. Please **review!**

Crissy Shadows

Here is a song that reminded me of this chapter and Draco's feelings. And inspired me while writing this chapter!- If you haven't heard it, it is by Saving Abel. Look it up on you tube!

**"Sex Is Good"**

_[Verse 1]_  
You know all my deepest secrets  
I think you know  
You know to keep 'em  
But I wonder if you know  
I hate sleeping alone

So come and tell me what my kiss tastes like  
Don't wanna miss it  
So turn off the lights  
But I wonder if you know  
I hate sleeping alone

_[Chorus]_  
I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good (yeahhh, mhm!)

You got to know  
Know my weakness  
You always touch  
In all the right places  
We don't get along that well  
Not much for talk  
But you're hot as hell

_[Chorus]_  
I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good (yeahhh mhm! yeahhh mhm!)

_[Verse 2]_  
It's not like  
I wanna stick around  
It's just tonight  
I'm gonna lay you down (yeahhh)

So now you know  
What my kiss tastes like  
So in the morning  
I say goodbye  
But I wonder  
If you know  
I hate sleeping alone

_[Chorus]_  
I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good

I have to fake it  
I leave if I could  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good  
You can't mistake it  
Because it's understood  
I'm not in love  
But the sex is good (yeahhh mhm! yeahhh mhm!)


End file.
